The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium with a uploading program stored thereon, and an uploading system, and more particularly, to technology for uploading image data read by an image forming apparatus to a server which a cloud possesses.
Services using a server system connected to the Internet, called cloud services, are in general use. For example, technologies relating to services in which content data located at a server which a cloud possesses is transmitted from a mobile phone or a digital multifunction device to another arbitrary device are proposed. Meanwhile, when access to the server which the cloud possesses is provided, it is generally necessary to input a login identifier (ID) and a password for logging into the cloud, and technologies relating to such login are proposed.